A Special Gift
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: A game of Dirty Santa leaves Oliver Wood with a rather embarrassing gift. Oliver/Percy. One-Shot.


**Title:** A Special Gift  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Percy/Oliver  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Slash, Some Sexual Content  
**Note: **This is in response to Taragh McCarthy's Dirty Santa Competition. My gift was a magical pocket watch given by Percy. The song belongs to Right Said Fred. Enjoy!

XXX

Christmas morning arrived, and all of Gryffindor House was happily opening their presents. Everyone was excited to see what their Secret Santa had gotten them and begin guessing who it was. Oliver Wood stared at his gift with bewilderment. It was a pocket watch that was bewitched to sing a muggle song every hour. The watch itself was rather nice. It was silver with an intricate design of a Quidditch Pitch on the front and the Gryffindor lion on the back. The problem with the watch was the song that it sang. Oliver didn't know many muggle tunes, and he had certainly never heard this one. As the clock struck 10 am, the little pocket watch started to bellow out: "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts." Luckily, everyone around him was too immersed in their own gifts and chatter to hear this embarrassing song, except for his lover.

Percy Weasley hid the small smile on his face, and faked disgust with the watch. "Who on earth would give me this present?" Oliver complained, looking to Percy for an answer. The redhead just shrugged. "Well, you do have a lot of fans." Oliver groaned and smacked his head onto the coffee table. "I'll never be able to figure out who sent me this!" Percy placed his hand gingerly on the Quidditch Captain's shoulders. "Aww, cheer up. I'll help you figure out who sent it." Oliver looked up with bright and hopeful eyes. "You will?" Percy feigned sympathy for his lover's predicament. "Of course." As Oliver began to open the rest of his presents with relief, Percy smirked widely. This would be fun.

That afternoon, the students were gathered in the great hall for a Christmas lunch. There was ham, mashed potatoes, Caesar salad, and even steak. Everything was delicious and the students were all in bright spirits. Just then, the clock struck noon, and Oliver Wood's pocket watch began its melody. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts." The Great Hall erupted with laughter and there were catcalls all around. A couple people even whistled and screamed to "take it off." Oliver groaned and hid his head in his hands.

"I can't believe you made me wear this! It's terrible!" Percy forced himself to keep a straight face. "You have to wear it until you know who sent it to you. Otherwise, you could hurt their feelings." Oliver shot him a dirty look, which he simply ignored in favor of his steak. The brown-haired boy sighed and resumed his own meal, more determined than ever to find out who his Secret Santa was.

By the next day, Oliver was pulling out his hair. He was still no closer to finding out who his Secret Santa was, and if he had to hear that song one more time, he swore that he was going to break that watch. "I can't do it anymore! Everywhere I go, people laugh when my pocket watch starts signing. They all think I'm an arrogant fool! It's hopeless. I'll never figure out who sent it to me." He sighed sadly and sat down on his bed in defeat. He hated losing anything, even if it was just a silly game of Dirty Santa. He wanted to win! But for the life of him, he had no clue who would send him such an insane gift." His roommate and lover sat down beside him. "Cheer up Olly. After all, you're so sexy it hurts." Oliver rolled his eyes and looked up at the Head Boy. He was grinning like mad and winked mischievously. Oliver opened his mouth in shock.

"You! You sent me this stupid watch!" Percy started laughing hysterically and Oliver playfully pushed him. "You git! Why would you do that to me?" The Weasley boy shrugged innocently. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I was just hoping that it would inspire you to take your shirt off more often." Oliver grinned, and promptly took his sweater off. Percy looked at his bare chest approvingly. "Now that's more like it." Oliver pulled Percy's shirt off with ease and pushed him down on the bed. He slid on top of him and their mouths connected in a heated kiss. Their chests were pressed up against each other as their tongues battled for dominance. As Percy slid his hand down Oliver's chest and into his pants, the clock struck one, and the song began playing again. Only this time, Oliver didn't mind it so much.

XXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? Please Review!


End file.
